Forsakened Demon
by haleybowen55
Summary: Sesshomaru's sister, Miyako, finally breaks free from the clutches of their abusive father. But he will stop at nothing to get her back. Can Sesshomaru protect his sister, or will it be too late? R&R!
1. Awaken

_**Chapter 1~Awaken**_

* * *

"Release!" a man shouted. It was Inu no Taisho, one of the strongest demons in the world. As this command was given, huge metal- like doors slowly opened. Many demonic creatures were watching, waiting to see what was going to happen. Once the metal doors backed up completely, water immediately splashed onto the floor. A few seconds later, somewhat strained breathing was heard. A young girl appears out of the darkness. It was Miyako, a pureblood yokai. Naked and shivering, she begins to feel her way out, barely able to walk.

A demon then walks over to where Miyako was, intending to test her nature. However, she simply tears him apart with an unseen power, resulting in blood exploding all over the place. The force of the unknown power had thrown the creature's upper torso, which crashes through the control room window, knocking the guards unconscious within it. Disgusted and overwhelmed by the sight, Inu no Taisho orders several demons to restrain Miyako, but fails horribly.

Miyako then plunges into the air, revealing her vectors, which were telekinetic invisible arms, virtually second to none. As the vectors reach closer and closer to kill Inu no Taisho, he shoots off Miyako's left arm,sending her into pain and incapacitating her. Inu no Taisho then sets off the alarm, which causes several guards to burst in.

Inu no Taisho urged, "Hurry! As long she is in pain, she cannot use her vectors!" Miyako is then pushed to the ground, with a guard tightly holding her down with his foot on her head.

While Miyako is held down, Inu no Taisho walks over to where she is, and strictly says, "You were taught a harsh lesson, demon. If you disobey us, you will suffer. A whole lot more than you're suffering now."

Upon hearing this, Miyako cries and screams.

"Silence!" Inu no Taisho yelled. She then feels immense pain as she receives an extremely hard strike on her head.

Annoyed, Inu no Taisho scolded, "If you don't shut up, you'll receive another blow! Understand?" Miyako had no choice but to obey.

"Y- Yes...s-sir.." Trying not to make a sound, Miyako was breathing hard. But it didn't help. Still being held down, the pain was getting worse and worse. Eventually, Miyako couldn't bear it anymore.

Just then, when she couldn't stand another second of this, a voice called out, "Father, that's enough!" Inu no Taisho turned around and saw his son, Sesshomaru.

In a resentful voice, Inu no Taisho responded, "What do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru? Interfering with me? I need to punish this yokai!"

Sesshomaru lowered his head and calmly replied, "I'll take care of her, father."

After a while, Inu no Taisho finally answered. "See to it that you do. If you trick me, I'll punish you as well. Guards, dismissed!"

As Inu no Taisho walked past his son, Sesshomaru secretly grins, then turns his attention to Miyako. The area was now completely cleared, except for Sesshomaru and Miyako. Sesshomaru walks slowly over to where the terrified Miyako was. Fearing that she was going to be killed, she shut her eyes tight. Surprisingly, instead of sheer pain, Miyako felt a soft hand gently stroking her head, soothing the pain. She opened her eyes, and saw Sesshomaru kneeling by her side.

Then Sesshomaru said in a comforting voice, "It's alright, Miyako. Don't be afraid."

"B-Brother?" Miyako asked, realizing who it was. Sesshomaru nodded. Yuki tried to get up, but couldn't do so, due to the loss of her left arm and her injures.

Taking notice of the blood on the floor, Sesshomaru said, "Miyako… Your arm… Here, let me fix that for you." Miyako gasped as blue light surrounded her.

In a short matter of time,her arm had grown back. Miyako smiled. Sesshomaru was happy that his sister was no longer suffering. Miyako then slowly got to her knees.

Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Well, well, well. Look who betrayed!" Sesshomaru looked up and saw Inu no Taisho.

"Father…" Sesshomaru replied.

Full of anger and hatred, Inu no Taisho demanded, "Tell me, Sesshomaru! Why the hell did you betray me?"

Sesshomaru winced a bit. Things weren't going well for the young demon. Scared, Miyako hid behind Sesshomaru. Just then, Inu no Taisho jumped down from where he was. A red light started to glow around Inu no Taisho's hand, as he was preparing to launch an attack at Sesshomaru. As it fired, Inu no

Taisho roared, "Take this, traitor!" But before it could strike, Sesshomaru let out a ball of light, teleporting himself and Miyako.

In a second, Sesshomaru and Miyako were gone. This had caused the attack to miss its target. Despite Sesshomaru escaping, Inu no Taisho smirked to himself.

"This isn't the end, Sesshoumaru. Sooner or later, I will punish you... Ahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Surrender

_**Chapter 2~Surrender**_

* * *

Miyako, where are you? Sesshomaru thought to himself. He and his sister had been separated ever since they teleported away.

"Sessho... maru..." a weak voice suddenly called out. He looked around. He recognized the voice.

"Miyako?" Sesshomaru then caught Miyako's scent. Following it, he was able to find his sister. He gasped at the sight of her. She was in a water bubble, and there were several bloody cuts and bruises on her. There was a visible handprint on her neck, meaning someone had squeezed it very hard. He knew this was Inu no Taisho's doing. His scent was all over her. He quickly pulled out Tokijin, ready to free his sister.

Just then, before he could strike, Sesshomaru remembered what his father once said to him. Sesshomaru, if you interfere with anything, you will be given a severe punishment! The words echoed in the young demon's head. He knew he will be tortured if he freed Miyako. He thought to himself, I have to do it! This has gone too far! I don't care how harsh my punishment will be...  
Despite his father's warning, he decided to free his sister. He then cut the water bubble into tiny pieces, thus freeing Miyako. Once she was free, Miyako's body went limp, and she fell to the floor. Sesshomaru rushed over to his sister's side. She was unconscious. Concerned for Miyako's sake, he healed her wounds. Miyako woke up.

"Sesshomaru?" Said demon nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Miyako answered, "Yes... I'm fine." He didn't reply. Miyako wondered if something was wrong.  
After a while, she asked, "Hey... Is something wrong? You look pale."

He looked at her and replied, "Why... do you want to know?"

Miyako felt uneasy. "Please... If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

He looked at his sister and answered, "Alright... Its..it's just that...I... disobeyed father..."

Miyako gasped and said, "No... why?"  
Before he could answer, a very angry voice boomed, "SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru winced, knowing who it was. He knew his father had already found out about his betrayal. Quick as lightning, Inu no Taisho quickly grabbed hold of Miyako. He put a sword up to her neck, threatning to kill her. Miyako was scared, knowing the very sword in her father's hands could kill her in a single strike.  
Sesshomaru angrily yelled, "Let her go!" He drew Tokijin, but Inu no Taisho just smirked.

"Oh, go ahead, just try it. Move another inch, and Miyako is dead. This blade can kill her in one stroke!" Sesshomaru hesitated, not knowing what to do. Inu no Taisho saw this as the perfect moment to punish his son.

Deciding to give his son a choice of life and death, Inu no Taisho finally said, "Alright then, I'll give you two choices. Either you surrender to me, and I'll let Miyako go. Or, have her killed and I'll let you go. So, what will it be?"

"Sesshomaru, don't give in!" Miyako pleaded, not wanting Inu no Taisho to torture her brother. He had suffered so much already…  
Without hesitation, he dropped his blade and replied, "I...choose to...surrender..." Miyako gasped.

Inu no Taisho laughed and said, "Very well, Sesshomaru. Prepare to feel unbearable pain! Hahaha!" Sesshomaru looked at Miyako and thought to himself, Miyako... Please forgive me. At least... you'll be alright...

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, letting his head fall. His face was covered by his long silver hair. A tear streaked down Miyako's face. She knew that the torture awaiting Sesshomaru was going to be really painful, and she hated more than anything to see her brother suffer. But before Miyako could do anything, Inu no Taisho teleported her to an unknown place.  
Turning his attention to Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho walked over to where his son was. He then pulled Sesshomaru's head up by his hair, painfully arching his neck.

Inu no Taisho laughed and whispered in his son's ear, "Tell me Sesshomaru, are you ready for your punishment?!"

Sesshomaru then replied in a nervous tone, "Y-yes, f-father..." Inu no Taisho sneered and pulled him up. "Come with me." he commanded. Sesshomaru did as he was told, following his father to the torture room. Even still, knowing that this would be painful, he still allowed his father to punish him. It would keep Miyako out of harm's way.

Once they reached the torture room, Inu no Taisho grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Sesshomaru struggled to free himself, but his father's iron grip was too strong. Smirking, Inu no Taisho threw him into the chamber. Suddenly, something gripped his wrists. He was chained to the wall, kneeling. He knew what was going to happen.

Feeling the pain of his father's poison whip burning against his chest, he cried out. Even as the first strike, it was extremely painful. Sesshomaru let his head fall, and blood spewed to the ground from the gash.

Inu no Taisho chuckled evily and said, "Heh... painful yet?! Even so, you are going to endure 30 lashes of my poison whip!" He smiled sinisterly as he struck his son a second time. Sesshomaru cried out in pain as he was constantly whipped. Each time, blood was lost.

Miyako finally regained consciousness. _Where... am I?_ Suddenly remembering Sesshomaru surrendered to father, Miyako dropped to her knees.

"Miyako?" a voice asked. It was Inuyasha and his friends. Miyako turned around.

"Inuyasha...?" she exclaimed. A tear slid down Miyako's cheek.

"Is something the matter?" Sango asked.

Miyako replied in a sad voice, "Its... its just that I'm scared father may kill Sesshomaru..."

Kagome was shocked. "But why?

"Its because Sesshomaru surrendered to father. For me!" Miroku's expression saddened.

Trying to comfort Miyako, Inuyasha reassured, "Don't worry, Miyako. I promise we'll help you save Sesshomaru." Miyako nodded.

Miroku asked Miyako, "Do you know where your brother is?"

Miyako then responded, "I'll take you there. Follow me." Inuyasha nodded.

"Kiala!" Sango yelled. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and Miyako took flight. _Sesshomaru, please, hang in there! We're coming!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was breathing hard. He had already lost a ton of blood, and he was severely injured. The 30 strokes were over, but the pain Sesshomaru enduring was completely unbearable. Inu no Taisho then walked over to his tortured son. Sesshomaru's head was lifted as his father's hand curled under his chin. Despite the pain he was in, he wriggled out of his grasp and his fangs sank into his father's flesh, but Inu no Taisho just sneered.

"I hope you know this is only the beginning of your nightmare, Sesshomaru." With his free hand, Inu no Taisho held up a knife a made gash straight across his forehead. Painfully, he let go of his father's hand. Inu no Taisho laughed at the sight of his son suffering badly. However, his hand started to hurt a bit, and in anger, he kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach so hard it actually broke through his armor. Sesshomaru coughed out a huge about of blood on impact. He shut his eyes tight, trying to control the pain, but it did not work.

Inu no Taisho angrily yelled, "You do that again, and I'll give you another blow. Understand?!"

"Y-Yes... s-sir..." Sesshomaru weakly replied.

Inu no Taisho laughed and declared, "Now, time to administer the next of your punishment!" A huge machine-like object started to lower down. It was shaped like a circle.

"FIRE!" Inu no Taisho yelled. As this command was given, a iron- ball was blasted from the machine. It barely scraped by Sesshomaru in his left arm, and making a dent in the wall behind him. Sesshomaru struggled to fight against the severe pain. It was even worse than the poison whip.

His father laughed and screamed, "Are these even more painful than the whip? That's because they are iron balls of ever increasing velocity! And you'll be receiving 10 of these!"

Another iron ball hit Sesshomaru's right arm. He couldn't stand this anymore. After being fired upon 4 of the bullets, Sesshomaru passed out.

* * *

Miyako, Inuyasha, and the others finally arrived at the castle. Kagome looked around. She was shocked.

"This place is huge! I want to see all of it!" she exclaimed.

Annoyed, Inuyasha responded, "Come on, Kagome. This is no time for sightseeing!" Kagome suddenly remembered, and nodded.

Miyako, following Inu no Taisho's scent, said to Inuyasha and the others,"We're almost there! Let's hurry!" Inuyasha and the others nodded.

Blood spewed to the ground from Sesshomaru's wound. He was still unconscious. Inu no Taisho sneered and yelled, "Hahaha! Time to die, Sesshomaru! Now aim at his heart!"

The last iron ball, and the most powerful, fired, and before it could strike, a strong shot of demonic aura destroyed it. I

nu no Taisho's eyes widended and he yelled, "What the hell?!" He saw Inuyasha and his friends, along with Miyako.

"So, old man, its time to pay for what you did!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Seeing her brother, Miyako gasped. Sesshomaru was covered in blood and badly beaten. Miyako quickly rushed over to Sesshomaru's side. Tears filled her eyes. "Father, how could you do this to him?! Can't you see how much he is suffering?!" Inu no Taisho snickered and replied, "He deserves every bit of this punishment!" The poison whip shot from the taiyoukai's hand, as he prepared to strike Sesshomaru once more.

Miyako jumped in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
